Pay Back
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: It's a Hilde and Duo fanfic. That's all I say.... don't want to give anything away.


**Pay Back**

(I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. You'll get nothing but a old computer. Hope you enjoy the fanfic though. ^_^ )

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Duo just got off work and found out that Hilde was in the hospital. He tried to see her but no visitors were aloud. Not even family members. Days passed and then turned into weeks. Duo got very worried but the doctors assured him that she was fine. Duo found out that Heero was missing too, Relena was very worried. Three days after he heard this, Duo got an email from an anonymous person. He clicked on it and Hilde and Heero appeared, they were tied up and two other guys were their holding a gun to their heads. 

Heero was strong, he could have escaped but he looked really drowsy. They both had bruises and cuts all over their bodies. The two guys told him if he did not cooperate with the White Fang then he'll watch his two friend be tortured. One of them took a knife and stabbed Hilde in the arm to prove that they weren't bluffing. 

Then the email was over. Duo thought for a moment and something come on the screen, it said 'at 10:00 come to the river, if you wish to see them alive again.' Duo turned off the computer and went to bed. 

10:00 came and Hilde and Heero was standing by the river, still bruised and beaten. He approached them and the two guys came out and told Duo that he was smart to come. One of them took a gun and smacked it in his back . Duo fell to the floor unconscious.

***

When he woke up he saw Hilde yelling at her capturer. He got up and held his head. The strange guy that Hilde was talking with gave him a drug and he fell asleep again. When he woke up, the room was pitch black. He found a switch and the light went on and all of his friends came out yelling 'Happy Birthday.' Duo was shocked "What happened to those two guys. Hey, what happened to all your bruises. Hilde laughed "It was only makeup, Trowa and Wufei were wearing masks, you became conscious after Heero hit you with the gun, so we had to give you drugs. But it gave us more time to prepare your birthday."

Duo looked at them blankly, after awhile he got up and enjoyed his party. After about 30 min. He went back to sleep. Trowa looked at Hilde, "Does he usually sleep this much?" Hilde shrugged. "He doesn't sleep _THIS_ much. I guess he's still weary because of the drugs." 

***

Four weeks later

Duo came home around 1:00am with a girl. Hilde was sound asleep. When Hilde did wake up, she went downstairs to get some breakfast, she saw Duo's girlfriend from two weeks ago. She was wearing Duo's tank top, which made Hilde a little jealous. "Hi! Hilde, want some breakfast?" Duo asked 

Hilde shook her head, went back upstairs, got dressed, and went outside. She walked for awhile, she couldn't take it anymore. So she went to the only person who would give excellent advice, and wouldn't tell Duo or anyone else, even if his life depended on it. It was of course.... Wufei. 

When Hilde knocked on the door, she heard Wufei cutting up all the items that belonged to Sally. (Sally broke up with him a year ago and now lives in New Mexico with her new husband.) She invited her self in, "Hi Wufei, How ya doin' ?" 

Wufei jumped up in surprise, "What is it Women!" He said in a harsh tone. Hilde saw that his sword was by his hand and decided to leave him alone, since they were never good friends after all. Hilde left and Wufei continued with his shredding up all of his x-girlfriends items. She went back to her house and she heard screaming from Duo's room ,it was a girls voice that was screaming his name. Hilde decided to leave again. She didn't care where as long as she couldn't hear that noise. 

Then a thought came into Hilde's mind. She went back to Wufei's house. A fire was in the backyard and Wufei just laughed as all of Sally's shredded things were thrown into it. "Wufei!!!" Hilde yelled out. Wufei looked back as saw her "What?!!! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!!!" Hilde looked at him blankly. "Wufei , will you go out with me?" "Go away.... WHAT did you say?" Wufei just stared at her waiting for an answer. "I said... Will you go out with me?" 

Wufei looked at her and turned away pacing, thinking of what the answer should be. Hilde giggled to herself, "It's not going to be for real, it's just for a good laugh. And plus it will make a LOT of women at the Preventers Base jealous." Wufei thought a moment and then agreed. "You're doing this to make Duo jealous aren't you..." Hilde blushed and then looked away laughing, saying how funny it would be if it were true. He just looked at her, "Ya know Hilde, I know you think that Duo's hooked on drugs since his birthday. But I've been getting blood from him... ah with out him knowing though. And I found out that he doesn't do anything like that."

Hilde looked at him like she was going to kill him. Wufei just laughed a little, "Well, I've better be going back now." Hilde said. Wufei shook his head, "Nope, you're staying the night." He went back in side and before Hilde could catch up and protest. He threw some clothes at her, and told her to wear them. All that was their was a Chinese shirt and some boxers. She just looked at them, and Wufei shook his head and explained "If you're going to pretend we're going out, put these on." Hilde mumbled under her breath, and went to a room. When she came out, Wufei started laughing at her. "Stop laughing!!!!" Hilde looked like she looked like she was going to hit him, "Calm down, women!!" He then told her to sleep on the couch. 

***

It was 11:00 and Hilde wasn't awake. Duo and his girlfriend got worried. Duo opened her door and she wasn't there. He asked if any of the Gundam pilots knew where she was but he missed Wufei. He finally realized that he did skip Wufei and went over to ask if he'd seen her. Duo and his girlfriend knocked on his door, but no one answered. 

Hilde was waking up and she answered the door. "What is it Duo?" Hilde asked in a sleepish tone. Then Wufei yelled, "Come back to bed, Hilde!" Duo heard this. "Hilde, you're not going out with HIM, are you?! And why are you wearing his clothes?!!" Hilde ignored him. And yelled at Wufei to stop whining. She turned back to Duo and said that she would be back soon, she closed the door and Duo's girlfriend (Hikaru, that's her name) couldn't even speak. She and Duo knew that Hilde HATED Wufei and couldn't stand his babbling that Women are weak.

They went back home in utter shock. When they did get home they seen Relena and Heero sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Where's Hilde? I want to talk to her about joining the Preventers." Duo looked at her like a zombie. "You don't want to know where she is. And she 

_can't_ join because Wufei said that if she gets in any trouble, she would die because he wouldn't go after her 'weak self ' and save her. And you know how much they fight, Hilde would die before she works with Wufei...." Then the events of that morning suddenly popped into his head. "What's wrong, Duo? You look like you just seen a ghost." Hikaru suddenly jumped in, "He's ah.. had a shocking morning. Ah maybe you should come back another time, when we're all cool down. OK." Relena and Heero both thought that that was a good idea. 

They went out the door and seen Hilde, "Oh, Hilde come by our house and let's talk about the Preventers and just forget about what Wufei said OK." Relena then left and Hilde just went in to the house. "Hi, how are you doin." ( Duo had time to think of what he would say and do to try and figure out WHY she stayed the night at HIS house, and why she was going out with HIM. He had time to inform his girlfriend too.) "Hilde I'm sorry that I didn't know you liked me, but you shouldn't go out with Wufei, It just isn't right." He grabbed her head and kissed her. She pushed him away, and told him that she wasn't going out with Wufei just to get him jealous. Of course if she wasn't 'going out' with him. She would have stupidly believed him. When she left to go back to her own house, Wufei told her Duo would try to test her, to see if it was just a little twisted game. 

Hilde went back to her room, when she knew they were going to spy on her. She took out a picture of Wufei and put in on her wall. Then she went back outside and said she was suppose to meet Wufei and get something to eat and go see a movie. When she left two 'strangers' followed her. Wufei arrived just as planned and they did exactly when Hilde said. During the movie Duo and Hikaru gave up and went back to Hilde's house. 

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S GOING OUT WITH _HIM_!!! HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ME!! AM I NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THE GREAT DESTROYER?!! I SHOULD DESTROY ANYTHING THAT COMES NEAR HER!!!!! DAMN WUFEI AND HIS SWORD!!!" Hikaru patted him on his shoulder. "Well you did confess your feelings for her, It's not _your_ fault she doesn't love you too. I mean you got to remember that she _did_ drug you and she didn't even feel sorry for you either. That's why you hired _me_ to be your pretend girlfriend." She held Duo who still couldn't believe that Wufei was going out with Hilde. 

When Hilde got home she went up stairs to her room and heard things from Duo's room. She ignored it and went to bed.

In the morning They all had breakfast, Wufei was there to. He thought it would look real if he visited her house a lot more now. Hilde and Wufei were at one side of the table and Hikaru and Duo was at the other. Duo kept muffling under his breath every time Wufei kissed Hilde. Hilde thought she was gonna vomit but fought against it. When they were done with breakfast Duo suggested they should all watch a movie, he didn't want to leave them alone. They agreed, but picking the movie was a hard task for Duo. Wufei wanted to watch a fighting movie with swords, Hilde wanted to watch a horror movie, and Hikaru wanted to watch a drama. It took two hours to decide they were gonna watch a comedy. 

Wufei suggested that Hilde stay at his house. "No! I mean uh... Hilde has to stay here and um..." Duo looked around to finish his sentence. "she has to wait for Lady Une! She wants to have a discussion about you joining the pretenders." Wufei looked down at her, "You're joining?" She smiled and told him she and Relena had a personal conference and she decided to join. He then shrugged, " We'll if you're staying, I might as well." A grin worked it's way on Wufei's face (yes _WUFEI_ did grin!) he put his arms around her waist. "Let's go _upstairs_ while we're waiting." Duo got really, REALLY angry. Before he could unleashed his anger on Wufei. Hikaru stepped in and told Wufei that it wouldn't be polite to Lady Une if she came there and heard them upstairs. Wufei thought for awhile and agreed. Duo took Hikaru's arm and went into the bathroom. "Make sure Wufei and Hilde don't have a chance to be alone, ok?!" He then went to go and get Lady Une. 

Three hours later.. he returned with Lady Une. She wanted to speak with Wufei before she spoke with Hilde. She found out the entire plain. She _then_ wanted to talk to Duo and told Hilde she would be with her in a moment. She also found out about Duo and Hikaru. After Duo told her about all that she told Hilde to come and speak with them. She told Hilde that she was welcomed at the Preventers and would be very valuable to them too. She didn't tell her about Duo and Hikaru because Duo sworn her not to. But she did tell Hilde to meet in the park at 12:00am and she did tell Wufei that he was not allowed. When she got to the park, Duo was there sitting on a bench, Hilde asked him what he was doing there and he said Lady Une asked him to meet her there. 

They talked and waited for Lady Une to show up, when it was 2:00am when they decided to go back to their house, unfortunately they both forgot their keys and had to go to a nearby hotel. Their bad luck didn't end there. There were only one room left so they had to share. Duo got stuck on the couch. "Hilde!!! That couch it TOO rough, I'm sleeping on the bed and YOU sleep on the couch!!!" Hilde didn't want to sleep on the couch either, so Duo just slept in the same bed as Hilde. 

*** 

Wufei and Hikaru were worried about Dou and Hilde so they went looking for them. They went to the hotels first. And they found Hilde and Duo in the same bed. They were both furious ( Wufei wanted Hilde to forget about Maxwell and go steady with him, he actually started to love Hilde when he got to know her. Hikaru felt the same about Duo.) When Hilde woke, she found Duo in bed with her. She was going to torture him, but her memory hit her in the head. She looked up and seen Hikaru and Wufei, arms crossed and angry. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!! I LEAVE YOU FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND I FIND YOU IN BED WITH _HIM_!!!!!!!" Wufei glared at her with anger. She tried to get Duo up but all she got from him was a shrug and yelling "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Wufei and Hikaru just got madder. (Duo actually thought someone was waking him up to work on his Gundam, just for any one who thought they actually did do something, because they didn't. )

Hilde yelled "DUO!!! YOU'RE HAIRS ON FIRE!!!" Duo automatically woke up and check if his hair to see if it really was on fire. "Hilde, why'd ya say something mean like _THAT_!!!" She pointed to the door and he automatically knew why. "Hey! Wufffee!! Don't worry I didn't do _anything_ with her, promise!!" Wufei got even angrier and grabbed his sword "You little talkative Devil!! I'll teach you to sleep with MY girlfriend!!!" He swung his sword at Duo but he fortunately dodged it. " Hey... calm down Wu-man, and even if I _did_ at least she got ta go heaven once!! So you should thank me IF I did, not try to kill me!!!" 

Wufei go more angrier and through his sword down. A grin went on his face as a thought just trickled through his skull (If she finds out how retarded Duo's romantic life really is, she'll come back to me) that was what he thought. "FINE!!! I'll let YOU go out with Hilde for one week and then she'll be wanting to crawl back to ME!!" He laughed as he gave away his ingenious plain. He left after that and Hikaru stepped forth and slapped Duo, tears came down, but she couldn't say anything, so she left.

Duo just yawned, "go back to bed!!!" Hilde did, because she was very sleepy too. When they did get up, they just went to their house. The door was wide open and all of Wufei's and Hikaru's stuff was gone. And a single note was hung up on the wall. Duo grabbed it and read it aloud" Dear DOG, If you choose NOT to except this challenge than you'll NEVER get you're Gundam back and Hilde's diary will be all over the internet , so DO cooperate. You got ONE week to prove that you're a better boyfriend than I am. Ps. You'll never beat me!! he he he he ha ha ha ha!!!" Hilde went straight to her room and found her diary missing. So she WOULD have to pretend they WE'RE going out. 

***

Later that day, "Would you like another pancake, Honey!" She forced a smile that you could tell was fake. Duo happily excepted. They went to a movies after breakfast. The next day they got an invitation to Relena and Heero's anniversary. When they got there they saw that Wufei and Hikaru was there too. So they put on an act that would fool anyone. They danced, Duo kept giving Hilde kisses. (and she didn't even feel like vomiting too.) After the dancing was over they had dinner with everyone. Even Zech's and Noin felt like they were going to burst out laughing when they seen Wufei and Hikaru's face when Duo and Hilde played footsy under the table. 

After the party Duo and Hilde took a walk. "How _did_ you meet Hikaru anyway?" Hilde asked in a curious voice. Duo looked at her and confessed. "Actually she wasn't really my girlfriend I just hired her to make you feel jealous." Hilde looked stunned, "Wufei was just to make YOU jealous too... How ironic." They walked and talked and found out a lot about themselves. When the week was over Wufei appeared and asked Hilde who she would want to go out with. She choose none other than Duo. Duo laughed at Wufei , who was as shocked as anyone could get.

Later on... Hikaru and Wufei went out. And as for Duo and Hilde they're planning their wedding. Lady Une just smiled and wondered if locking them out of their house would have made a difference. Heero didn't like the idea that Duo and Hilde were getting married, because he had to be best man. He didn't like talking that much and it was the grooms responsibility to make a good speech. 

Wufei didn't like the idea the most because ever since they did started going out, they've been playing mean and yet funny jokes that left Wufei with a lot bruises and people laughing at him. He soon was known as 'Widdle Wuffee.' Oh ya.... And they all lived happily ever after. 

The End


End file.
